1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the handling of hay, and more particularly, to an apparatus which loads and transports large cylindrical bales of hay and also serves as a feeding rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of hay bale loaders and transporters have been advanced over the years Some of these devices also serve as feeders, but no single apparatus lifts a large cylindrical hay bale, securely supports it during transport to a feeding location, and remains in the feeding location to securely support the hay bale during feeding
U.S Pat. No. 4,527,935 shows a loader and transporter that uses a winch and cable to move a lift which raises a cylindrical hay bale off the ground and rotates it onto an end. This lift is transferrable between a trailer towed by a pick-up truck and a pick-up bed. When mounted on the pick-up bed, the bale obviously must be unloaded onto some type of feeding rack. When mounted on the trailer, there are insufficient upwardly extending supports for retaining the hay bale during transport and feeding
U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,143 shows another loader and transporter that utilizes a winch and cable to move a lift which raises a cylindrical hay bale off the ground and rotates it enough to provide clearance for transport. This apparatus does not have sufficient supports to retain the bale during feeding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,827 discloses a loader and transporter that engages the side of a cylindrical hay bale so that it can be rolled onto the loader. This apparatus is difficult to use, especially when the bale is frozen to the ground. It is not designed to be a feeder.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,253,786 and 4,182,590 show a complex loader and transporter for hauling a plurality of bales of hay. A plurality of fluid pressure actuators move a plurality of lifts to pick up a cylindrical hay bale from its side and successively move it to the front of the apparatus. These units are loaders and transporters only.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,298 illustrates a hay hauler and feeder apparatus that has sufficient supports for retaining the hay during feeding to minimize waste, but this apparatus does not load the hay bales.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,741 shows a bale loading, transporting, and feeding apparatus that uses a fluid pressure actuator to move a lift which rotates a cylindrical hay bale from a horizontal position on the ground to a substantially vertical position This apparatus is difficult to use since prongs must actually penetrate and poke through the bale rather than lifting it from underneath. Also, the end of the hay bale does not rest on anything secure in its raised position and the support would be unlikely to withstand self feeding of cattle without substantial loss of hay.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,926 discloses a bale loader and transporter that utilizes a fluid pressure actuator to move a lift which raises a hay bale off the ground. The forks that engage the bale are spaced so that they must be forced under a hay bale standing on its end. In addition to making loading difficult by having to force the forks under the bale, most cylindrical hay bales lie on their side rather than on their end in the field
The apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,706 uses a fluid pressure actuator to move a lift which rotates a cylindrical hay bale lying on its side to a raised position. This loader has a feeding fence around it and the lift operates inside the fence. The fence is spaced away from the bale, which is lowered onto the ground for feeding. As the bale is eaten the large fence will make it necessay to move the remaining hay out toward the fence because it will become unreachable by the cattle This causes inefficiencies in labor and waste of hay.
None of these patents disclose a simple, durable apparatus that provides a sturdy horizontal support for a hay bale on an end during transport and feeding in combination with sufficient upwardly extending supports to retain the hay bale during transport and feeding.